Screw air compressors have been widely used to provide compressed air in industry. The screw air compressor includes two rotors mounted in a working room. Each rotor is provided with helically extending lobes and grooves which are intermeshed to establish compression cavities. In these cavities, a gaseous fluid is displaced and compressed from an inlet channel to an outlet channel by way of the screw compressor.
Each compression cavity during a filling phase communicates with the inlet, during a compression phase undergoes a continued reduction in volume, and during a discharge phase communicates with an outlet. Screw air compressors are often provided with valves for regulating the built-in volume ratio for the capacity of the compressor.
Two-stage oil-injected screw air compressor can provide high pressure for the heavy-duty equipment. However, the efficiency of the screw air compressors plays an important role in the energy consumed at the entire factory. For the effective use of the screw air compressors to reduce the energy consumption, there is a need to provide a more efficient, safe, and reliable two-stage oil-injected screw air compressor.